This application is in the field of molecular biology relating to the use of oligonucleotides as probes and primers in liquid, solid and mixed phase assays. The application further relates to the use of modified nucleic acid bases and modified oligonucleotides to improve the hybridization properties and discriminatory abilities of oligonucleotides that are used in arrays and as probes and primers.
Many techniques currently in use in molecular biology utilize oligonucleotides as probes and/or primers. It is often advantageous, in the practice of these techniques, to be able to distinguish between two or more sequences which are related but which differ by one or more nucleotides. For example, many mutations of clinical significance differ by only a single nucleotide from the wild-type sequence. Polymorphisms in mammalian genomes are also often characterized by sequence differences of one or a few nucleotides. The ability to make such a distinction is known as mismatch discrimination. In practical terms, mismatch discrimination describes the property by which a defined sequence oligonucleotide, at a given stringency, hybridizes strongly (one manifestation of which is that the hybrids have a high melting temperature) to a target sequence with which it is complementary along its entire length (a perfect hybrid or perfect match), but hybridizes detectably more weakly to a target sequence that is non-complementary to the sequence of the oligonucleotide at one or a few nucleotides (a mismatch). The differences in hybridization strength are such that a particular stringency can be selected at which a perfect match is detectable as a hybrid and a mismatch fails to form a hybrid.
In a nucleic acid duplex, each base pair contributes to stability. Hence, the shorter the duplex, the greater the relative contribution of each individual base pair to the stability of the duplex. As a result, the difference in stability between a perfect match and a mismatch will be greater for shorter oligonucleotides. However, short oligonucleotides hybridize weakly, even to a perfectly complementary sequence, and thus must be hybridized under conditions of reduced stringency. Thus, the potential discriminatory power of short oligonucleotides cannot be easily realized except under conditions of low stringency.
What is needed in the art are new methods for mismatch discrimination, particularly for single-nucleotide mismatches, under conditions of high stringency; for example, at the elevated temperatures characteristic of most nucleic acid amplification reactions. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such methods, along with new reagents and compositions which can be used in the methods.